Le serpent de la tentation
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Parce que ce texte parle des hommes et de la trahison originelle.


_Peter Pettigrow est très souvent conspué, à raison, pour sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse d'esprit._

_Mais Peter Pettigrow est un homme malgré tout._

_Et il reflète ce que chacun de nous pourrait être tout en redoutant de le devenir._

_Il n'est qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres, et nous allons voir pourquoi._

* * *

**Le serpent de la tentation**

_« Je ne parviendrai jamais à faire confiance à un traître (…). Même un traître créé de ma main. »_

_**Dune **_– Frank Herbert

.

Peter Pettigrow, en dépit de sa condition de Gryffondor lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, n'avait jamais montré la moindre once de courage. Déjà, à l'époque où il avait posé les pieds pour la première fois à Poudlard, confus, timide et angoissé, il ne s'était pas attendu à être réparti dans cette maison, considérée par bien des aspects comme la meilleure de l'école de magie, bien que ce fait eût été largement contesté, et à raison, puisque chaque maison se valait. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Peter n'avait aucune des qualités maîtresses exigées par les quatre Fondateurs : ni loyauté, ni sagesse, ni courage et ni malice. Le Choixpeau lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à le répartir. Il se souvenait encore de la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'envoyer dans la maison qui lui permettrait au mieux de prendre confiance en lui. Et le résultat avait été Gryffondor.

Évidemment, les félicitations n'avaient pas manqué, de la part de ses parents. Eux-mêmes avaient été dans deux maisons différentes, et Mr Pettigrow se vantait d'avoir été un Chapeauflou, disant que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre l'envoyer à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor. Finalement, cela avait été Gryffondor, comme son fils. Quant à Mrs Pettigrow, elle avait souffert d'avoir été envoyée à Poufsouffle, la maison la plus méprisée de Poudlard, notamment par les Serpentard, alors l'idée que son fils n'eût pas connu son sort l'enchantait. Elle lui avait dit, mot pour mot : « tu n'as plus de raison de passer pour un froussard, maintenant ! » et ces mots-là l'avaient fait trembler. Mrs Pettigrow ne se rendait jamais compte de la cruauté qui pouvait surgir dans ses paroles, notamment quand elle parlait à Peter. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais le brutalisait verbalement sans même s'en apercevoir, le raillant soi-disant avec gentillesse. Et quand son mari lui faisait remarquer sa maladresse, elle rétorquait par un : « mais c'est pour plaisanter ! » Et Peter, pauvre Peter, craignait toujours de la décevoir, et de recevoir encore une fois une de ses remarques blessantes au visage, qui le faisait se sentir inférieur.

Même encore aujourd'hui, tout comme beaucoup de monde autour de lui, ce choix l'étonnait toujours, et il en souffrait, d'une certaine façon. Car après tout, qu'était-il, au milieu de tous les garçons de son dortoir, plus grands que lui, athlétiques et possédant au moins un sou de jugeote ? Et ne parlons pas des filles. Dès le premier jour et jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, aucune ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard, trop occupées à soupirer sur un camarade plus beau que lui, et qui osait toujours tout.

Peter Pettigrow aurait pu continuer sa vie ainsi, dans l'ombre et la solitude, enfermé dans sa timidité. Mais la maison Gryffondor formait ses élèves pour les aider à se forger une identité, et ce cadeau avait été offert à Peter en la présence de Remus Lupin, l'un de ses congénères de dortoir, qui avait toujours un air sérieux et des poches sous les yeux, comme s'il oubliait de dormir certaines nuits. Remus était lui-même ami avec les deux autres garçons de Gryffondor de leur année, James et Sirius, mais avait tenté plusieurs fois de parler au petit garçon grassouillet et solitaire qui passait son temps à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre de leur dortoir, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose. Peter n'aimait pas lire, et oser parler aux autres était pour lui une torture, puisque rien que le fait de croiser leurs regards le déroutait et le faisait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, marmonner de vagues excuses et s'en aller, sous leurs yeux méprisants et leurs petits ricanements moqueurs. Lorsqu'un jour, Remus vint s'asseoir en face de lui à la bibliothèque, lui adressant un petit sourire forcé et réservé, il s'était concentré le plus possible sur son devoir, priant pour qu'il parte tout en appréhendant son départ. Les gens seuls n'étaient jamais bien vus, on avait tendance à les fuir, et lui, petit garçon de première année, savait qu'à ce train-là, il allait devenir très vite la risée de l'école. Comme ce garçon de Serpentard, Severus Rogue, qui déjà était malmené à plaisir par James et Sirius simplement parce qu'il était trop original pour être honnête.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » avait tenté Remus, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix tandis qu'il désignait son devoir de Métamorphose. Il avait remarqué que Peter avait énormément de difficultés dans cette matière, et le professeur McGonagall n'était pas tendre avec les mauvais élèves, même si elle s'efforçait d'être juste au possible.

« Non, ça ira, répondit précipitamment Peter, en se penchant tellement que son nez toucha le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

-Tu n'hésites pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Moi je l'ai déjà terminé, et je peux peut-être t'apporter les bouquins qui pourraient t'aider. D'ailleurs, simple réflexion comme ça, mais travailler sans t'aider des livres de la bibliothèque, c'est difficile surtout si tu dois te documenter. »

Peter avait levé le nez de son parchemin, et Remus avait paru se mordre la lèvre, sans doute pour se forcer à ne pas rire. Peter lui avait alors envoyé un regard méchant, du moins aussi méchant que cela pouvait lui être possible, mais il ressemblait plus à un hamster éploré qu'à un lion en colère quand il employait cette expression, aussi l'autre ne le prit-il pas mal.

« Tu as une tache d'encre sur le nez, » dit simplement Remus, en le regardant cette fois avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Rouge de honte, Peter s'essuya le nez avec sa manche, mais Remus sortit au même instant un mouchoir de sa poche pour le lui tendre. Trop tard, néanmoins, la manche de l'uniforme d'écolier du garçon replet avait déjà été salie.

« Et, Rem', tu joues les demoiselles en détresse, maintenant ? Tu pouvais tomber sur mieux, » railla quelqu'un, tout près d'eux. Peter sursauta, écarquilla les yeux, et leva la tête vers les deux autres garçons de Gryffondor, tellement plus charmeurs et… _Gryffondor _à côté de lui. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sous leur regard qu'il pensait méprisant :

« A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda James, d'un ton ironique.

-Es-tu amnésique, Jamie ? C'est le petit gros de notre année. Tu sais, celui avec qui on partage la chambre. Je crois que ton petit cerveau est définitivement à recycler, mon pauvre, rétorqua l'autre, avec un soupçon d'humour noir.

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! J'ai bien le droit de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps. En plus, il est toujours seul. »

Peter n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa condition. Il voulait faire mine de partir, mais cela pouvait passer pour du dégonflage, et il ne voulait pas être plus méprisé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Remus Lupin, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin… soupira Sirius.

-Et accessoirement des gens en détresse.

-Tout à fait, répondit Remus, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Peter, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il, auprès du garçon qui acquiesça timidement. Viens t'asseoir avec nous pour manger, ce midi. Il y a suffisamment de place pour quatre.

-Sauf si tu manges comme quatre personnes réunies, là on va pas être d'accord, l'avertit Sirius, en pointant le doigt vers lui, ce qui le fit reculer sur sa chaise.

-D… D'accord. »

Jamais Peter ne se serait douté qu'il tisserait, pour une fois, si rapidement des liens d'amitié avec des garçons qu'il n'aurait jamais fréquentés en temps normal. Si au début, il s'était senti très mal-à-l'aise, le fait qu'on l'intégrât aux activités de groupe et aux conversations des intercours l'apaisa rapidement, et il put se considérer comme le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre. Même s'il n'aimait pas se retrouver au second plan quand Sirius et James attiraient toute l'attention sur eux, notamment quand il s'agissait d'aller séduire des filles. Mais cela, c'était bien plus tard, à partir de la troisième année, quand ils s'étaient rendu compte de leurs charmes respectifs. Peter, qui avait le physique toujours aussi ingrat, les enviait d'être si beaux et de pouvoir en profiter. Lui, les filles continuaient toujours de l'ignorer. Remus non plus ne leur courait pas après, mais pour une autre raison : il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à elles, même si certaines semblaient presque développer un instinct quasi-maternel à son égard, et disaient à voix haute « aimer les garçons intelligents et timides » dans son genre. Mais Remus n'était pas timide, il était beaucoup plus que cela. Et cela, ils avaient fini par l'apprendre, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas les nuits où il s'absentait du dortoir, soi-disant pour rendre visite à sa mère malade. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter avait reçu une leçon sur l'amitié, ce qu'était la loyauté et ce qu'elle impliquait. Évidemment, il avait choisi de suivre James et Sirius, parce que c'étaient eux deux qui s'étaient prononcés pour aider Remus, et il n'avait eu aucun remords à le faire. La condition de loup-garou de leur ami avait même permis un rapprochement plus affirmé et une solidification des liens qui les unissait, tous, dans la folle aventure qu'ils avaient décidé d'entreprendre. Peter s'était senti fier d'être l'ami de garçons si forts, si sûrs d'eux, si valeureux aussi. Avec eux, il était en sécurité et il se promettait que jamais, jamais, il ne briserait leur amitié. Mal lui en prit, car en plus de n'avoir aucune qualité spécifique, il ne savait pas tenir les promesses. Même, il les oubliait par mégarde.

A partir de ce jour, en tout cas, Remus fut rebaptisé « Lunard » par ses trois amis, et s'ensuivirent de nombreuses escapades nocturnes dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, sous la cape d'invisibilité que James avait « empruntée » à son père, pour aller trouver des livres sur les Animagi. Leur but était de réussir à se transformer, incognito, pour pouvoir tenir compagnie à Remus les nuits où ce dernier se transformait. Peter n'y allait pas souvent justement parce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les livres, mais il insistait tout de même pour se donner cette peine afin de ressentir le plaisir de faire quelque chose d'interdit en compagnie d'un de ses amis, le plus drôle étant Sirius qui faisait exprès d'embêter Rusard ou Miss Teigne lorsque les deux pointaient le bout de leur nez. Évidemment sans être reconnu, et il se souvenait des longues séances de rigolade dans leur dortoir après coup, lorsqu'ils décrivaient tour à tour la façon qu'avait le concierge de tourner sur lui-même comme une danseuse classique moldue en chantant à tue-tête : « PEEVES ! »

Bientôt, toutes leurs prises de notes, les informations recueillies, leur servirent enfin à passer à la pratique. Ils privilégièrent cette fois-ci une salle de classe abandonnée, qu'ils occupaient lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs d'être en paix, et s'entraînaient à se transformer, avec toute la force de leur volonté. Les premiers essais furent évidemment infructueux. Remus était toujours chargé, dans ces moments-là, d'aller se renseigner discrètement auprès du professeur McGonagall pour comprendre où se trouvait l'erreur, et comment la corriger. Elle ne s'était jamais trop méfiée, connaissant parfaitement le « petit problème de fourrure » de Remus, et l'appréciant pour son tempérament studieux. Mais les fois suivantes, si elles commencèrent à montrer des résultats, furent aussi extrêmement problématiques : combien de fois l'un d'eux ne s'était-il pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec des poils sur le visage ou un nez teint en noir voire curieusement rapetissé ? Peter était celui qui avait affronté le plus d'accidents, étant moins doué que Sirius et James, mais grâce à leur aide il avait su se donner toujours plus de courage, ce courage qu'il n'avait pas, mais qu'il soutirait à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et qui pouvait savoir à quel point ils en avaient à revendre, du courage ! Peter regrettait presque de voir s'évaporer le sien lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en sa compagnie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être comme eux ?

Ce fut finalement au début de la cinquième année que les vrais résultats s'annoncèrent : Sirius fut le premier à se transformer. Il devint un grand chien noir, majestueux, que ses deux camarades prirent plaisir à ébouriffer tandis qu'il aboyait. Mais il subsistait néanmoins un souci beaucoup plus grave : à présent qu'il était devenu un animal, comment allait-il redevenir humain ? Il avait eu beau essayer, il n'avait pas réussi. La panique les avait d'abord envahis, puis ils s'étaient forcés à se calmer. Il fallait trouver la solution le plus vite possible sans éveiller les soupçons. Si les professeurs remarquèrent l'absence de Sirius en cours les jours suivants, et qu'ils interrogèrent longuement les élèves de Gryffondor sur la raison de son absence, ils ne découvrirent jamais la vérité, à leur grand soulagement. Bientôt, Sirius put inverser la transformation et l'incident fit plus de peur que de mal, même s'il devait en l'occurrence rattraper les cours.

La fois suivante il se transforma et se détransforma, si rapidement qu'on vit à peine la différence. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il lui prenait la patte, Peter remarqua un détail qui l'amusa, en pressant ses doigts sur la surface moelleuse des coussinets :

« Il a la patte molle ! »

Ainsi avait été baptisé le chien Patmol.

James fut le suivant. Il n'eut pas les problèmes de Sirius, bien que rongé d'appréhension, mais les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris de voir apparaître un cerf au beau milieu de la salle de classe abandonnée, de si grande taille qu'il leur fallait reculer.

« Je suis le roi de la forêt ! Qui est pour une petite balade dans la forêt interdite à la prochaine pleine lune, histoire de montrer qui est le chef ? »

Néanmoins, il restait Peter, qui mit beaucoup plus longtemps à trouver sa forme définitive. Mais les explications claires de Remus et l'expérience désormais acquise de James et Sirius l'aidèrent énormément et un beau jour, on ne le vit plus.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est transformé en puce ? » s'inquiéta James, en regardant ses pieds.

Ce fut là qu'il entendit un petit couinement, sous une chaise.

Il avait poussé un cri d'orfraie en voyant l'énorme rat qui semblait le regarder avec une lueur malveillante. Ce jour-là fut marqué d'une pierre blanche, d'une part parce qu'on découvrit la peur panique qu'avait James des rats, d'autre part parce que Peter Pettigrow avait accompli le premier exploit de sa vie. Et il se souvenait encore du bonheur intense qu'il avait ressenti, à tel point que s'il en avait été capable, il aurait lancé un Patronus. Sa forme, même si elle le complexait à cause de son absence de noblesse, fut néanmoins essentielle les nuits d'escapade, car il n'avait plus besoin de se dissimuler sous la cape de James ; il pouvait longer les couloirs sans être repéré. Le seul danger était Miss Teigne qui, en tant que représentante de la race féline, avait une énorme affection pour tout ce qui appartenait à la catégorie des rongeurs goûteux. Peter étant particulièrement dodu aussi bien sous sa forme humaine qu'animale, le rêve de tous les chats du château fut bientôt d'arriver à l'attraper un jour pour le déguster à l'abri des regards. Si Peter n'avait pas appris à développer un peu de ruse, il aurait connu ce sort funeste.

Les années suivantes, à partir de celle-ci, avaient passé à toute vitesse. En peu de temps, tous quatre avaient réussi, afin de parfaire leurs mauvais coups et à l'aide de sortilèges complexes, à créer la fameuse carte du Maraudeur, nom qu'ils s'étaient choisis pour signer chacun de leurs méfaits avec une pointe d'ironie. Ils y avaient mis tant de peine que lorsqu'ils l'avaient utilisée pour la première fois, personne dans leur groupe n'avait dissimulé sa satisfaction, et Sirius avait même osé dire : « voilà ce qu'est la perfection à l'état pur ! » ajoutant à cela : « je n'ose imaginer ce que je suis à ce stade si tel est le cas. »

James ne s'était pas privé de le charrier à ce sujet, et Remus n'avait même pas rappelé le jeune Black à l'ordre, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était le plus modeste d'eux tous, mais cela n'empêchait que derrière son masque d'élève modèle, il s'était découvert une face cachée qui ne se révélait que lorsqu'il se mettait dans la peau de Lunard, le mystérieux trublion qui hantait le sommeil de Rusard. Ce dernier n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux.

Malheureusement, leur plus belle création n'avait pas fait long feu entre leurs mains. Un beau jour, alors que Peter l'avait entre les mains, il avait fait l'erreur de la perdre au détour d'un couloir, et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait su ce que le parchemin était devenu. Il s'était senti énormément coupable, d'autant plus que Sirius et James lui avaient fait la tête suite à cet incident, Remus étant le seul qui acceptait de rester auprès de lui pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. Les réconciliations avaient fini néanmoins par se faire et ils firent définitivement une croix sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Entre-temps, la chance avait souri à James, qui avait commencé à éveiller l'intérêt d'une des filles de Gryffondor, Lily Evans. Il prétendait craquer pour elle depuis le premier jour de leur première année, mais celle-ci ne lui avait jamais adressé de regard autre que méprisant, préférant traîner avec ce Serpentard louche, _Servilus_ disaient-ils en riant. Mais une violente dispute entre les deux avait fini par rompre définitivement leur amitié en cinquième année, après les BUSE, qui était en partie de leur fait. Et à partir de ce moment, James s'était montré beaucoup plus mature, attirant de ce fait la jeune fille qui n'avait plus personne avec qui parler, en tout cas pas ses amies qui avaient tendance à aller raconter tout ce qu'il se disait à droite et à gauche. Finalement, au début de la septième année, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. James n'avait jamais paru plus idiot et heureux de toute sa vie, mais Peter l'enviait. Il avait après tout la plus belle fille de Poudlard (selon lui). Sirius, quant à lui, était un séducteur né et les avait toutes à ses pieds. Remus, c'était autre chose, elles le trouvaient « mignon », avec un côté mystérieux tout à fait séduisant. Et lui ? Il n'était connu que parce qu'il traînait avec les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, sous le feu des projecteurs (une expression que James aimait employer depuis que Lily avait entrepris de lui faire connaître le monde moldu, bien qu'il suivît l'Étude des Moldus avec beaucoup plus d'assiduité depuis qu'elle avait répondu positivement à sa dernière déclaration d'amour enflammée).

L'année s'était terminée ainsi, leur complicité étant au plus fort tandis qu'au-dehors, la guerre menaçait et inquiétait le monde sorcier. Un mage noir inconnu, différent de tous ceux qui avaient alors existé, venait d'émerger, et amenait à lui toujours plus de fidèles, dans le but de purifier le monde magique des Moldus qui osaient en avoir connaissance. Son nom suscitait la peur, et inspirait la terreur jusqu'à Peter qui, évidemment, n'avait pas perdu son tempérament peureux malgré les années, au grand dam de sa mère. La Gazette rapportait chaque jour des nouvelles macabres sur des cadavres de Moldus retrouvés dans leur maison, assassinés avec la magie, et des agents du Ministère portés disparus, ou surpris alors qu'ils étaient soumis à l'Imperium, l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables recensés dans leur manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence à chaque nouveau fait divers et alors que la méfiance s'accroissait, Voldemort, comme il se faisait appeler, devenait plus puissant.

Ce fut à la fin de leur dernière année qu'ils apprirent l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation créée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre le mage noir. Si lui-même était sur ses gardes, alors la menace était vraiment grave, chacun d'eux pouvait l'attester. Ils prirent donc, comme peu d'autres, la décision d'entrer dans les rangs de cette armée secrète, tandis qu'en parallèle James et Sirius suivaient une formation d'Auror et que Remus mettait tout son cœur à contribuer à sa manière au mouvement. Peter, quant à lui, fut frappé d'un drame l'année suivant sa sortie de Poudlard : son père mourut dans l'exercice de ses fonctions au Ministère et il fut forcé de tenir compagnie à sa mère, folle de chagrin.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela fut une véritable partie de plaisir, puisque Mrs Pettigrow passait ses journées à pleurer dès qu'on mentionnait le nom de son mari, et qu'elle reprochait à Peter tous ses travers et le fait qu'il ne compatissait pas à son malheur. Si Peter avait eu plus de cran, il lui aurait rétorqué que cette disparition le chagrinait autant, mais il se contentait de baisser la tête en rougissant, les larmes aux yeux comme un adolescent trop sensible, ce qu'il était. Mrs Pettigrow avait trouvé un défouloir et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'elle se calmerait progressivement et reprendrait sa vie quotidienne. Mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand, un jour, dans un accès de rage, elle lui envoya ces mots au visage : « Fais donc quelque chose de ta vie, incapable ! »

Il avait quitté la maison familiale le lendemain, s'étant assuré qu'elle s'était remise de la mort de son mari, puis s'était réfugié sur le Chemin de Traverse, souhaitant s'accorder un peu de répit avant de rejoindre ses amis au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il avait l'impression désormais que la vérité lui sautait au visage, que comme lui avait dit sa mère, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire de ses maigres capacités. Et cela l'insupportait. Il avait toujours souffert d'être dans l'ombre de ses camarades de classe, bien meilleurs que lui dans tous les domaines, et il savait désormais qu'il ne ferait jamais la satisfaction de Mrs Pettigrow, qui attendait pourtant de lui qu'il donnât le meilleur de lui-même. Et cela lui semblait comme une insupportable trahison vis-à-vis d'elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa vie familiale à aucun de ses amis, du caractère difficile de sa mère et de celui trop souple de son père. S'il l'avait fait, ils lui auraient dit de tracer son propre chemin, comme tous avaient appris à le faire (bien souvent malgré eux). Ce fut cette erreur qui en amena une succession d'autres, de plus en plus graves à mesure qu'elles s'accumulaient.

Peter revint auprès des autres Maraudeurs. Si au début il souhaitait simplement se réunir avec eux pour noyer sa déconvenue, il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il semblait de trop parmi eux, qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec aucun d'eux, pas même Remus, le moindre de ses secrets, alors que les trois autres ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le faire. D'eux trois, il était le plus banal, le moins charmeur. Lorsqu'il venait, il ne parlait que lorsqu'on l'interrogeait, et encore, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on ne l'écoutait pas quand il prenait la parole de lui-même. Finalement, il choisit de se retirer volontairement de la vie de ses camarades, ce qui suscita leur incompréhension. Peter venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était là qu'en tant de cinquième roue du carrosse, et que Lily, la désormais Mrs Potter, avait pris sa place dans le groupe des quatre Maraudeurs.

Entre-temps, les missions pour l'Ordre continuaient, et on ne requérait jamais directement ses services, au mieux pour surveiller le Quartier Général et lancer l'alerte en cas d'attaque imprévue. La demeure était gardée par le Sortilège de Fidelitas, dont le Gardien du Secret était Dumbledore lui-même. Il s'était installé dans une petite maison à proximité, pour être présent lorsqu'on faisait appel à lui, mais il était envahi par son mal-être et devenait de plus en plus silencieux et morne.

Ce fut un beau jour, alors qu'il circulait sur un Chemin de Traverse vide du monde qui l'envahissait pourtant chaque été, que sa vie bascula. Que lui avait-il pris de se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pour aller chercher quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus ? En ces temps troublés, il était évident qu'il ne fallait jamais se promener seul alors que des Mangemorts en liberté tuaient et enlevaient des personnes tous les jours. Tout compte fait, il s'était enfoncé trop loin dans les ruelles, engoncé dans sa cape sombre, au milieu des silhouettes inquiétantes des sorciers vagabonds qui hantaient les lieux. Les ruelles étaient sales, des fous parlaient aux murs **(1) **et des estropiés gisaient dans les coins, attendant on ne savait quoi, l'œil dans le vague. Peter se sentait comme un petit garçon égaré dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il devait impérativement trouver ce qu'il cherchait – et puis il était tombé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

Au coin d'une rue, dans l'allée où se trouvait le fameux magasin Barjow & Beurk, se trouvaient deux hommes, discutant nerveusement. Leurs têtes étaient dissimulées sous des capuches, mais la façon dont ils tenaient leurs baguettes, comme s'ils se préparaient à attaquer la première personne qui les surprendrait, convainquit Peter de se carapater pour éviter un sort funeste. Mais néanmoins, il était revenu sur ses pas, se disant qu'une fois pour toutes, il n'allait pas fuir ; et il s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un muret, pour écouter la conversation sans oser se montrer. Pour une fois peut-être se montrerait-il utile en rapportant des informations à l'Ordre, car il était persuadé que ces hommes-là avaient quelque chose de louche : à leur façon de parler, à leurs voix. Ces voix-là étaient terriblement familières à l'oreille de Peter, mais il n'aurait su déterminer à qui elles appartenaient.

« … S'il n'y est pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra utiliser un autre moyen pour y parvenir…

-Et comment crois-tu qu'il y arrivera ? Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous revoir avant qu'on ait accompli la mission.

-A l'heure qu'il est il est déjà trop tard. L'objet a été acheté par quelqu'un d'autre, et à moins de trouver cette personne, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire…

-Tu aurais dû faire parler ce crétin au lieu de t'en aller en t'excusant comme un dégonflé.

-M'excuser est un bien grand mot. Je lui ai quand même dit que s'il s'avisait de nous mentir, on lui rendrait une autre visite de courtoisie la fois prochaine… pour régler nos comptes. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Peter hésita entre prendre la fuite ou rester pour en apprendre plus.

Il entendit un très discret frottement et se retrouva soudain avec une baguette sur la tempe.

« Tiens, tiens, qui est-ce qu'on a là ? » retentit une voix doucereuse, celle d'un des deux hommes.

Le corps raide, abasourdi, Peter ne sut rien faire d'autre que couiner.

Alors l'homme le saisit par le bras et le renversa sans effort sur le sol, avant de poser sa botte sur son torse replet. Le jeune homme passa sa main devant ses yeux dans un geste instinctif, même s'il savait que cela n'arrêterait pas les sorts. Il cria, d'un petit timbre aigu qui trahissait sa terreur :

« S'il vous plaît, me faîtes pas de mal !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mulciber ? »

_Mulciber._ Bien sûr ! L'un de ces garçons de Serpentard de leur année, qui traînait toujours avec Servilus et Avery, et qui avait un sens de l'humour cruel !

« Viens plutôt voir par là, Macnair, je viens d'avoir une belle grosse prise. »

L'homme se baissa pour fouiller sans ménagement les poches du manteau de Peter, et ce dernier, paralysé, le laissa lui prendre sa baguette plutôt que de l'affronter dignement.

« En plus, il est obéissant. J'imagine que la situation est beaucoup moins drôle quand on n'est pas avec ses meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? Si Severus était là, il aurait adoré le voir dans cet état. Après tout, il rêve toutes les nuits qu'il leur fait la peau un par un, c'est ce qu'il me disait à Poudlard il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Il parlait des Maraudeurs. Peter écarquilla les yeux à la mention du nom de leur souffre-douleur. Il ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il était devenu après Poudlard, et il s'en moquait bien. Il pouvait bien continuer à fréquenter ses amis, mais des amis pareils…

« Tu crois qu'il a entendu notre conversation ?

-Je vous jure, j'ai rien écouté ! Je… Je passais juste par là !

-C'est ça. Tu vas aussi me dire que tu étais désespéré au point de faire la manche dans ce petit coin reculé aussi ?

-N… Non !

- De toute manière on n'a pas le choix. Tu nous as forcément entendu parler, et ça tombe bien, il n'y a aucun témoin. Adieu, Pettigrow.

-Attends ! »

La voix de Macnair s'était élevée alors que la baguette de Mulciber se levait. Qu'avait-il eu l'intention de lui faire ? Le « Adieu, Pettigrow » en disait bien long, songea t-il, en frissonnant.

« Il pourrait être utile. Après tout, il est ami avec le frère de Regulus. Tel que je le connais, il le suit partout et ce gars en sait sûrement beaucoup sur Dumbledore et le reste s'il a gardé des contacts avec lui.

-Reg n'a aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il s'est enfui de chez eux il y a deux ans.

-Mais ce traître à son sang est bien capable de s'allier aux forces ennemies. »

Peter écoutait cela, le souffle court. Il n'osait pas bouger, parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait Mulciber le rattraperait et le tuerait. Et il avait pris sa baguette. En ce moment, il l'avait dans sa main.

Il tendit le bras mais reçut un coup de pied en plein ventre.

« Pas touche, Pettigrow, on se tient tranquille ! »

Il se recroquevilla davantage sur le sol, sans plus lutter, ce qui lui valut un regard dégoûté de Mulciber.

« Toujours aussi lâche. C'est à se demander comment il a fini à Gryffondor.

-Si nous l'utilisions, il ferait honte à notre cause.

-Ça, c'est au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'en décider. »

Peter sentit qu'on lui saisissait le bras et tout d'un coup, il se sentit aspiré dans un tuyau affreusement étroit. Il reconnut à peine les symptômes du transplanage. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce genre de voyage. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un lieu inconnu, son estomac se retourna et il vomit tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir sur le sol.

« Répugnant, » entendit-il.

Pitoyable, la bouche souillée, il s'accrocha à la robe de l'un des deux Mangemorts, le suppliant désespérément :

« Je vous en supplie, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !

-Eh bien suis-nous alors. »

Les rictus sardoniques des deux hommes donnaient envie au jeune homme de se rebiffer, mais il avait peur, horriblement peur, alors il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'exécuta. Leurs moqueries lui fendaient le cœur. Si seulement Sirius ou James s'étaient trouvés avec lui…

La suite, il s'en souvenait très vaguement, jusqu'à ce qu'on le traîne auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seule sa vision était restée empreinte dans sa mémoire, celle d'un homme horriblement pâle, presque translucide, aux yeux aux reflets rouges et injectés de sang, dont le visage ne semblait plus guère humain. C'était celui que les gens appelaient Voldemort sans jamais prononcer son nom pour autant, par peur, comme s'il pouvait apparaître à tout moment et tuer les impudents.

Triste privilège que de le voir en chair et en os, pour Peter Pettigrow. Il s'agirait du seul auquel il aurait jamais droit, avec celui de lui offrir sa chair pour le ressusciter, une quinzaine d'années plus tard.

Si les mots de l'homme étaient désormais indistincts parmi la masse de ses souvenirs, il se rappelait sa voix, et il s'agissait d'une des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. N'importe qui à sa place aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre avec elle toute sa vie, mais Peter avait peur de mourir, et en cela il était semblable à Voldemort. Ce dernier avait tôt fait de le remarquer, et de sourire de ce point commun. Alors il avait fait la chose la plus simple qui soit : faire étalage de sa puissance pour montrer à ce jeune homme que son camp n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Et pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne où il voulait en venir, Voldemort lui avait fait un discours, un discours d'embrigadement pour lui montrer les avantages de son soutien à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

« Tous les êtres humains sont faibles et lâches, Pettigrow. Tu es sans nul doute faible et lâche, mais après tout, quel être humain normalement composé ne l'est pas ? Ceux qui ne le sont pas ne sont que des parias, des ignares qui ont besoin d'être remis à leur place. Ils croient servir une cause juste mais leurs pertes soi-disant légitimes leur sont inutiles. Ils perdent leur temps à les pleurer au lieu de se battre. Tu le sais, Pettigrow, que l'être humain, cette pauvre chose qui n'a pour seul pouvoir que de régner sur des créatures inférieures, a besoin de se placer sous la protection de quelque chose de plus fort que lui. Il a besoin qu'on lui intime ses ordres, qu'on le guide afin de lui permettre un avenir radieux **(2)**. Si tu choisis de mourir au lieu d'être de ceux qui créent un futur autre que celui qui menace de nous engloutir, tu ne rendras pas service à tes amis. Il est temps, tu le sais, de montrer que tu veux toi aussi changer les choses, leur prouver qu'ils ont tort plutôt que de les suivre aveuglément. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'offrir cela, Pettigrow. Tes amis et Dumbledore n'ont pour seule envie que d'empêcher l'avenir de se modifier, parce qu'ils veulent profiter longuement de ce système pourri jusqu'à la racine. Sans doute dans ton entourage tu connais des imbéciles prêts à dire « amen » à tous les Moldus pendant que ces derniers infestent notre monde afin de provoquer son dysfonctionnement et sa déchéance définitive ? »

Il y avait une allusion évidente à Dumbledore, celui que des camarades de classe de Serpentard appelaient avec mépris « l'amoureux des Moldus » lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il y en avait aussi une à Sirius qui avait renié sa famille pour s'intéresser à leurs coutumes et notamment s'approprier une de leurs machines étranges. Et enfin, il y en avait une à James, marié à Lily depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Remus, quant à lui, avait une mère moldue, qu'il aimait énormément, parce que c'était sa mère et que cela était naturel.

Mais lui, Peter, ne fréquentait aucun Moldu ou né-Moldu. Lui, Peter, était le seul à avoir échappé à cela, à l'invasion des coutumes moldues dans la vie des sorciers. Il n'avait jamais fait d'Étude des Moldus et ne connaissait donc rien de ces gens, ou plutôt… de ces _choses_, comme l'insinuait Voldemort.

La menace de mort dissimulée du Seigneur des Ténèbres flottait toujours dans l'air mais Pettigrow pensait désormais au fait que d'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Il n'avait toujours fait que suivre ses amis sans jamais les remettre en question. Dumbledore, il le considérait comme la personne la plus sage qu'il eût jamais rencontrée, si bien qu'il avait du mal à le contester. Mais si, au fond, c'étaient eux qui avaient tort, depuis le début ? Peter se demandait si, en fréquentant l'entourage de Voldemort, il parviendrait à mieux cerner ses intentions, et ainsi déterminer si ce qu'il faisait était véritablement mauvais. Voldemort semblait ne souhaiter que le bonheur des vrais sorciers, ceux qui savaient encore conserver l'essence du monde magique. Et lui, Peter, serait peut-être en mesure de faire comprendre à ses amis à quel point le mage « noir » était visionnaire.

Il avait donc choisi de rejoindre ses rangs, parce que pour la première fois, il avait senti le vent tourner en sa faveur. Il avait un pouvoir nouveau, la capacité de contester la volonté de justice de ses amis en les faisant s'interroger sur le véritable bien-fondé de leurs actions. L'Ordre du Phénix lui semblait désormais bien faible en comparaison avec les Mangemorts, si sûrs de leur légitimité. C'était cette légitimité qui allait les faire gagner, disait Voldemort, parce qu'eux seuls savaient où était le bien du monde magique, et de tous ces gens qui descendaient la mauvaise pente en refusant de les suivre. Ces pauvres gens pour qui on ne pouvait plus rien, sinon leur offrir de mourir afin de se repentir de leur bêtise.

Il espionna pour Voldemort pendant une année. Année durant laquelle il le fournissait en informations, avec de moins en moins de scrupules, parce que les réunions de l'Ordre lui paraissaient de plus en plus dénuées d'importance, et les arguments de ses membres infondés et creux. A la fin, il était entièrement imprégné des états de pensée des Mangemorts, il s'était vu apposer la Marque des Ténèbres pour signifier son appartenance au camp des gagnants. Le jour venu de leur victoire, il prévoyait de la montrer à tous ses amis, et de leur dire que lui seul avait su choisir le bon côté, et que finalement, ironie du sort, il allait réussir à faire quelque chose de sa vie, lui qui n'avait jamais été doué à grand-chose. Il avait fait le bon choix, se disait-il. Et il n'allait pas se remettre en question.

Et pourtant, en lui, subsistait ce doute. Cette interrogation : et si j'avais tort ?

Il y avait une chose que Voldemort avait omise dans son discours sur la faiblesse des hommes. Une faiblesse dont lui-même était doté : les êtres humains, ces pauvres mortels, refusaient toujours de voir leurs propres erreurs.

Mais chacun savait à quel point les connaître faisait mal, alors il étouffait ses doutes et continuait dans sa voie pour ne pas perdre la face.

Un an plus tard, Voldemort le fit venir à lui. Il lui fit un nouveau discours, sur sa fidélité, et sur ses remises en question. Il l'avait félicité de s'être rallié à son opinion, car à présent, il ne dépendait plus de ses amis. Et il lui avait dit que parce qu'il avait raison, il ne devait plus avoir peur de se montrer un jour tel qu'il était, et de les embrigader à son tour. En l'occurrence de les trahir pour mieux les faire douter.

Peter Pettigrow, le garçonnet pitoyable et enveloppé qui avait fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard en affrontant le regard méprisant de ses camarades, allait devenir un homme juste et aimé, parce qu'il avait su se monter contre ses propres amis, en comprenant les risques auxquels ils s'exposaient tous, James et Sirius en premier pour avoir trahi leur sang pur. Peter Pettigrow n'allait plus hésiter, puisqu'il ne baignait plus dans le mensonge.

Le jour où Voldemort entendit une prophétie le concernant, néanmoins, le vent prit une autre direction. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la visée de cette prophétie, mais elle avait rapport avec un enfant nouveau-né que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait tuer pour l'empêcher de s'accomplir. Il y avait deux enfants en cette époque qui correspondaient aux critères de cette prédiction. Un Sang-Pur et un Sang-Mêlé, et le Sang-Mêlé n'était nul autre que le fils de James et Lily.

Voldemort savait que les sentiments de Peter étaient encore forts malgré tout, à l'égard du couple. Il les connaissait depuis si longtemps, que cette affection pouvait être aussi utile que dangereuse. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'attachement émotionnel dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Aussi avait-il pris ses précautions en lui demandant de les espionner pour lui. Lily avait accouché d'un garçon depuis plusieurs mois, elle semblait si heureuse, encore inconsciente du danger que sa famille encourait. Peter leur rendait moins souvent visite, bien qu'il leur eût adressé des félicitations d'usage. Ses amis le trouvaient étrange, mais mettaient cela sur le compte de la peine qu'il éprouvait à vivre seul et sans travail. Comme Remus. Mais la différence était que Remus ne rompait pas le contact avec les autres. Il était même très heureux de servir à quelque chose pour l'Ordre, même à des tâches de peu d'importance. Tout le monde l'appréciait pour sa ferveur et son omniprésence, même dans les situations de crise.

_Si tu veux remonter dans leur estime, reviens auprès d'eux, innocent et inquiet._

Il l'avait fait, et son inquiétude était sincère, surtout lorsque Dumbledore apprit au jeune couple qu'une épée de Damoclès avait été accrochée au-dessus d'eux.

_N'hésite pas à être présent, serviable et surtout digne de confiance._

Il n'y avait pas eu trop de problème à cela. Son absence de ces derniers mois lui avait été pardonnée, et il se retrouvait à rire comme avant à chaque dîner entre amis, aux anecdotes de Sirius et aux déboires de James lorsqu'il racontait le comportement de Lily durant sa grossesse, ce qui faisait rougir cette dernière d'embarras tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Il était aussi tellement discret et peu sûr de lui qu'il ne suscitait aucune suspicion. Et ce même si les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient parfois en chiens de faïence, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient un traître parmi eux.

_Et au dernier moment, lorsque leur garde sera baissée, frappe-les en plein cœur._

Et cela aussi, Merlin, il l'avait fait. Avec énormément d'hésitation, mais avec la conviction qu'il le faisait pour le bien de tous. Le bébé était un danger pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il pensait que Lily et James seraient saufs, que seul le jeune Harry serait touché. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un bébé, qui n'avait aucune expérience de la vie, alors on l'oublierait vite, puisqu'il ne serait qu'une victime de plus. Tandis que Lily et James vivaient depuis plus longtemps que lui, alors leurs vies valaient plus que celle d'un nourrisson. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait désigné comme Gardien du Secret, puisque Sirius semblait, entre tous, le plus fiable pour cette tâche. Mais lui, Peter, parce qu'il n'avait aucun charisme et aucune raison d'attirer l'attention sur lui, c'était sur lui que le poids de la responsabilité était tombé. Et cela lui avait donné le vertige, parce qu'il n'allait pas le cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il allait le lui rapporter aussitôt que possible. Et que ce jour-là, le masque tomberait.

Il savait qu'il lui fallait s'y préparer depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il avait peur, horriblement peur. Il était encore plus effrayé par la perspective de la trahison que par la mort elle-même. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, si bien que si son maître avait usé à cet instant précis de la Legilimancie sur lui, il n'aurait pu percevoir que sa confusion.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison dans laquelle il vivait jusqu'alors, puis fit ses adieux. A son passé, à ses amis, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus… A sa mère, qui n'avait plus de ses nouvelles, et à qui il allait montrer qu'il avait fait quelque chose de sa vie. Et il salua son avenir incertain, aux côtés d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres au sommet de sa puissance, avec la population à ses pieds.

Il transplana, préparant déjà les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

« C'est bon, maître. Ils m'ont choisi, je suis devenu leur Gardien du Secret… »

**~oOo~**

Les jeux étaient désormais faits. Rien n'irait plus jamais.

**~oOo~**

_ Comment pourras-tu réussir à dormir après tout cela ?_

Il n'y arriverait pas. Parce qu'il vivrait à tout jamais dans la peur. La peur que Sirius revienne se venger, même si ses chances de sortir de prison étaient très minces, et la peur que des Mangemorts le retrouvent. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait guidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa perte ce fameux 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween.

Quelle ironie. Il avait voulu se dresser contre ses amis, et c'était finalement lui qui avait tué celui que tous craignaient. D'une certaine manière, il était un héros. Un héros, certes, mais pas un sauveur, puisque les objectifs qu'il voulait atteindre ne s'étaient pas réalisés.

Son unique consolation était qu'il était considéré comme un martyr. Ce titre avait été obtenu à des fins qui le faisaient se sentir honteux. Il n'avait pas voulu que Sirius le poursuive, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou mourir de la main d'une personne qui aurait dû le comprendre. Et Peter ne voulait pas mourir, alors il avait sacrifié un autre de ses amis, et il se convainquait qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste. Après tout, il s'était coupé un doigt, c'était un moindre sacrifice comparé à sa si précieuse vie, non ?

Il était trop tard pour se repentir. Il vivrait en se persuadant chaque jour qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste. Dans la peau du rat qu'il était, et avec une Marque qui, sans cesse pendant douze ans, lui rappellerait qu'il avait signé un engagement avec le diable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrow est devenu ainsi pour nous donner l'exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas devenir._

_Voilà pourquoi il s'agit d'une victime, parce qu'il a été choisi pour nous désigner le chemin à ne pas emprunter._

* * *

**(1) **Oui, oui, je fais référence à cette scène du film 6 où Harry et ses amis, en allant espionner Drago, passent devant un illuminé qui parle à un mur. Vous me direz, c'est tout à fait normal, les murs ont des oreilles et sont très à l'écoute.

**(2) **Si vous saviez toutes les conneries de discours que je lis sur Internet en ce moment, un peu de la fibre de celui que Voldemort vient de faire. Si, vraiment. Où va le monde.

**Je vais écrire ma note d'auteur en gras, pour une fois... Histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion avec le reste.**

**Bref, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais si j'ai écrit cet OS, c'était pour voir au-delà de la simple trahison. Essayer de comprendre Peter au lieu de le condamner d'office pour ce qu'il a fait.**

**Mais en achevant cette petite biographie, je me suis aperçue qu'il n'y avait aucune excuse à lui fournir. Et pourtant j'ai senti malgré tout que je me reconnaissais à travers lui, à cause de son comportement indécis, timide, et si vulnérable... Il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur ses fautes, lui seul ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie qu'on lui jette la pierre. Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, il n'est juste qu'un esprit faible, et des esprits faibles, il y en aura toujours. Personne n'est à l'abri de se faire embrigader comme lui, et d'être poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Il faut juste avoir pitié de Peter et le considérer comme un exemple, d'une certaine manière.**

**Désolée si j'ai omis certains épisodes concernant la jeunesse des Maraudeurs, mais ce n'était pas essentiellement dessus que je souhaitais me concentrer ! A vrai dire, j'avais même voulu passer très brièvement dessus, mais mon imagination et ma fâcheuse tendance à vouloir aller dans le fond des choses l'ont emporté. Pardon aussi, mais en me relisant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un texte brouillon...  
**

**Merci beaucoup de vous être arrêté(e)s sur cet OS et à toutes !**

**PS : je ne sais pas si j'ai fait des fautes, dans ce texte. Il y a des formulations qui me titillent, mais j'ignore si elles sont correctes ou non. C'est horrible, la langue française. Ah, et puis, j'ai conscience de faire parfois des phrases trop longues. Dites-le si cela vous dérange.**


End file.
